Dytain Rozvok
Dytain Rozvok (ディテーン ロズブック Diteen Rozubukku'):' is member #1 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks fourth in the group. Appearance Dytain is a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword that he is not so proficient at using. He usually wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. Dytain has a spider tattoo, symbolizing his position as Troupe member #1 on his right waist. Personality Dytain is a very stern, calm and focused individual. He is a self-assured man who shows little emotion towards anything that happens around him and stays focused on the mission at hand. Due to his Nen abilities, he has come to think of himself as unbeatable. He is serious at all times and does not tolerate weakness or frivolity. quite cold and apathetic. He is notably calm, even in battle. He strongly believes in the survival of the Spiders and will act in what he accordingly thinks is best for its survival. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. He is very perceptive, although he views himself as unbeatable, he is fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. Despite consistently stating himself to be far stronger than his opponents, Dytain retains a formal tone. Background Dytain is a founding member of the Phantom Troupe that hail from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and those from Meteor City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Larcade's idea of a group comprising of exactly seventeen members, including himself. three years prior to the start of the series, Dytain fought against Nozel Zoldyck along with the Larcade Strauss and two other members after he killed Troupe member #7. The outcome of the fight between them is unknown, although both sides survived with no apparent after-effects and no acts of redemption have been revealed against the Zoldycks. Abilities and Powers Due to Dytain being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. Dytain's great strength, speed, and hand-to-hand combat skills make him a very powerful fighter, who is part of the vanguard of the Phantom Troupe. Preternatural Perception: As a Nen user, Dytain is capable of perceiving others' aura. Enhanced Strength: Being an Enhancer and ranked fourth in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe, Dytain has incredible physical capabilities. despite that his strength is not at the level of Korags. The force behind his punch is strong enough to break apart the defenses of a Nen user. He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm, and is strong enough to smash through a car hood, yank out its engine and throw it like a baseball. He is also strong enough to effortlessly lift and throw someone as strong and heavy as Korag into a building, destroying it in the process. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Dytain has incredible speed and reflexes. Being able to out-maneuver and surprise someone of almost equal caliber. He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength all at once. Through his various battles, his speed increased to the point where he can anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. Enhanced Agility: Dytain can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Enhanced Durability: Even without the use of his Nen abilities, Dytain has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man. He is unnaturally resistant to damage. He withstood a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, relatively unfazed. He took a head-on collision with a full speeding car which got the driver seriously injured, but he walked away with only minor injuries. He is highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche by Karina Eclair and continue fighting. Enhanced Stamina: Keen Intellect: Dytain has proven himself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the world he lives in. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has shown himself to be a master of close-quarters combat, performing swift, accurate attacks. This, when combined with his strength and speed, makes him a force to be reckoned with. Nen Dytain is an Enhancer. Like the rest of the Troupe, he is well-versed in the field of Nen. Battles and Competition Quotes Trivia